“October 31st” (The Warrior’s Version)
by BenXGwen Lightning Warrior
Summary: This is just my version of the episode "October 31st". No copyright infringement is intended. I am just a fan with a leaning toward KiGo.


"October 31st" (The Warrior's Version)

Kim sighed and looked up at the ceiling as she talked to her friend Monique. "Are you going to the party tonight at Josh Mankey's?" Kim sighed again at the mention of her one-time crush. Josh Mankey, Kim knew his type. Josh was just a blowhard who looked great, but the rot lay under the surface. Kim wanted to tell Monique as much, but the girl was so excited over the party at the boy's house. Kim decided to be diplomatic about her rejection. "Josh is…" Kim paused for a moment as she considered her words. "…a cool guy, but he's just not right for me." Monique was stunned. Kim could tell her black friend was giving her an "Are you crazy?!" Look even over the phone. "What? Girl, tell me you did not just turn down the hottest guy in school!" Kim groaned. "Josh is old news. Besides, I have a high tech armor fused to me and two bad guys gunning for it." Kim said. Flawless reason: No one can get hurt if I stay home alone and wait for Drakken and Duff to come to me. Kim told herself. Monique sighed. "Your life is too complicated, girlfriend." Kim laughed and shrugged. "You get used to it." Monique finally asked the question that had been bugging her since Kim shot down Mankey. "Who's the new crush?" Kim started to sweat about that because she was crushing hard on Shego and worried about what Monique would do. The stress caused The Centurion Project to absorb the dust and dirt in Kim's room and form a metal hand around her own. "Uh…Monique, I have to go." With that, Kim hung up.

Kim looked at her armored hand and studied it for a few seconds. Then, she mumbled, "This is battle armor. Automatic response to stress would be best in battle." What could have stressed me out? Kim asked herself as Ron called. "Are you ready to paint the town is sugar, Kim?" Kim pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ron, weapon stuck to my wrist, remember?!" Ron grinned. "Come on, Kim! That just means you'll have an awesome costume!" Kim glared at the phone. "I have two choices, Ron: safety of the world or sugar that will last at most a month and cause cavities. Let's think about this for a second. The world is more important than the celebration of a Celtic harvest festival, Ron!" Ron was clearly hurt. "It's more than that, Kim. It's about friends being together and having a good time, like Pre-K." Kim sighed. "Ron, those are good memories, but that's all they are. It's time to grow up and leave Neverland, Peter." Kim told Ron as gently as she could. Ron was crying by this point. "Alright, if you really feel that way…" The line cut out. "That's very mature, Ron." Kim grumbled into the receiver before she went downstairs to check on her family's preparations for the hospital's haunted house. As she left her room, Kim took note that the armor still only covered her hand. Strange, I thought Ron would set it off. Kim mentally commented.

"Hey, Kimmie Cub, you want to help with the haunted house?" Kim sighed and showed her Dad the armor. "I can't let Drakken and Duff get their hands on this armor." Kim said with a sigh. "That doesn't mean you can't go. You just have to be careful." Kim smiled at her father. "You're right, Dad. Thank you." She said with a smile as she hugged her Dad and headed off to the hospital to meet Mrs. Possible at the hospital. When the family met at the hospital, Kim got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "This could go bad…" Kim said with a shiver as she saw Duff, Drakken, and…Shego coming in hot. Kim would have felt better about the situation if her family wasn't around the fight, but that was a circumstance she couldn't control.

It was weird. As Kim thought about Shego, her other hand grew a metal skin. Shego? Kim thought. Drakken glared at Kim. "Give me the armor, Possible!" Kim smirked. "You and what army?" Kim asked with a smirk. "Shego, get her!" Shego smirked and rand at Kim. Kim felt the armor cover her body as she and Shego started to duel. Damned crush! Kim thought, angry with herself as Shego really opened up. "Nice upgrade, Kimmie." Shego said with a grin before she started to attack with deadly power, no longer held back. The suit threw Shego back with stun lasers. Shego smirked and started striking at Kim's suit with all she had. Kim noticed the upscale in Shego's ferocity and something occurred to her. "Shego, why do you hold back?" Shego glared at her. "I don't hold back!" Kim smiled. "If you don't hold back, I should be dead." Shego glared at her. Kim grinned. "Honestly, Shego, I think you're scared of hurting me."

Duff tried to get in the fight. As he drove a golf ball at Kim, the redhead sighed and caught the golf ball. When it exploded, Kim sighed and glared at Duff. Then, she calmly walked over and bent his 9-Irion in a pretzel. "Saddest. Villain. Ever. Duff, you got mad because you got kicked out of normal golf circles. Childish…" Kim said as she swatted Duff with his bent club. "Get out of my sight, you pathetic excuse for a threat!" Duff shivered. "Y-yes…ma'am!" He said before he sprinted away, whimpering like a dog.

Shego grinned. "Kimmie got claws." Kim blushed at that. "I don't like to waste time with idiots." Kim said as she looked at Shego and continued the fight. Shego noticed that Kim was holding back, even with the advanced armor. The goody two shoes refused to use the suits more lethal weapons. Shego also noticed that Kim was a little off her game. What's wrong with you, Kim? Shego thought as she continued to attack Kim and exploit her distracted state. Why do I stress you out enough to activate the armor? Shego smiled as she developed a theory. Now, to test it, Shego weaved out of Kim's strikes until she was close enough and kissed Kim on the lips. Kim's eyes opened wide at the contact, but the teen hero didn't pull away. Instead, she deepened the kiss as Kim's stress and fear melted, mirroring the Centurion Project as it shrank back to just a harmless bracelet on Kim's wrist.

As Shego and Kim's lips met; Ron, Monique, and the Possible family watched in shock as the Centurion Armor retreated off of Kim's body back to its original state of being a bracelet. Monique popped Ron on the back of the head as Ron stared at the sight in shock. "So that's what you were talking about, Kim?" Monique said with a supportive smile. The Tweebs high-fived. Anne grinned. "Nice to meet you, Shego." The woman said with a smile. James was in a catatonic state, as was Drakken. "What the hell is going on, Shego?!" Shego ignited her hands. "I love Kimmie. Anyone who has a problem with that can suck a dick." Kim looked at Shego in shock. "You love me?" Shego smiled. "I'll tell you about it later, Pumpkin." Shego said with a grin. "Right now, we have to say goodbye." Shego said as her grin turned to a frown, and the cops led her and Drakken away.

 **Please Read and Review. If anything is wrong with formatting, this is my first time using the "Publish" Feature on the mobile app.**


End file.
